A Day In the Life of Spinel Sun
by Silverlight
Summary: Imagine living with Eriol and Nakuru. Now, add in some Touya, Yukito, Kero-chan, (not to mention the S+S), and a dash of E+T fluff. Add a little sugar to your diet, and what do you get? A day in the life of Suppi-chan!


**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… **the four talented ladies of CLAMP do. What they don't know, however, is that I paid my friends to hack into their bank accounts and transfer ALL the money into my Swiss account, so I'm currently rolling in money.

Eriol: I thought only Yamazaki and I pulled these kinda lies.

Me: **shrugs** you never know, this could happen.

Eriol: It's something called "wishful thinking"

Me: Hey!

A/N: I posted a draft of this (Version 1.0 as I like to call it) before, but this is probably the closest to finished I'm ever going to get with this fic.It's called laziness.

# A Day In The Life of Spinel Sun

**Version **1.6 

**Fanfic written by: **Silverlight, the incoherent rambler.

**Dedicated to: **Tina.(laughs) I know you think Eriol isn't THAT evil, but I just love tormenting this itotochan of mine.

**Warning: **Extreme OOCness upon Suppi's part.****

I wake up this morning, and float down the stairs.It is 5:30 am and nobody else would be up at this unholy time of the day, not even the sun.Yet, fate or destiny or somebody up there seems to hate me because, much to my frustration, I see my Master sitting there in his armchair, staring into space.Does he never sleep?Gritting my teeth, I float towards him, and greet him a good morning.

"Good morning, Eriol," I say.

He rewards me with one of his infuriating smiles.I'm not sure whether or not he knows it, but it's a personal goal of mine to get up earlier in the morning than him, but I don't think he ever sleeps.Every single night he sits in that armchair of his, staring into nothing.I usually go to sleep before he does, but every single morning, no matter what the time is, he is usually up before I am, sitting in that chair of his, with that annoying smirk plastered on his face every single morning, as if saying, "I know what you're up to, but you're never going to win."

I sometimes hate being me.

"Good morning Spinel.I trust you had a good night," he says pleasantly, with that stupid smile still on that overconfident face of his."Very good, thank you," I say just as pleasantly, and I hope infuriatingly.Unfortunately, it's lost on him, as he smiles and says, "Why don't you go get some breakfast?"

Muttering under my breath about how much I would like to bash his head in, just for the pleasure of doing so, and that I would finally be awake before he was, I float towards the kitchen, and rummage through the refrigerator, hoping to find something that wasn't sweet.Blame it on my Master's sense of humour, but I think he deliberately stacks up on sweets just to annoy me.That, and he made me allergic to those sugary delights.

"Cerberus should be living here, not me," I mutter under my breath, before closing the fridge.I didn't bother getting anything out of it.What was the point, I'm only a plushie anyways, as Ruby Moon likes to call me.

"Finished already?" he asks blandly when I returned to the living room, only to find him STILL in that armchair of his, and, as usual, staring into nothing.I've always wondered what he's thinking about.And, as I do every morning, I decide to find out.Floating over towards the armchair, I sit on Master's head and do exactly what he is doing.Stare into nothing.After all, there isn't much else to do, and I thought I'd find out what was so fascinating about doing so.And, after about an hour of doing this, I come to the same conclusion I do every morning: nothing.

Ruby Moon says that I'm being foolish for imitating our Master, saying that he only does that to creep her out and annoy me.I personally agree, but I can't help but try for myself anyway.One never knows with my Master.

"Eriol, what are you thinking about?" I ask finally from my vantage on top of his dark head. 

I could almost see that infuriating smile plastered onto his face, as if saying, "Wouldn't you like to know?"I sat on top of his head in silence, patiently waiting for his answer.After all, patience is a virtue, and every virtue has its rewards.Most of the time.

"Why don't you go wake up Nakuru?It's almost time for school," he says gently in his "I'm-not-going-to-say-just-to-annoy-you-haha," tone.

Grumbling underneath my breath, I float up the stairs to do as he bids.After all, he IS my Master, and I shudder to think of what would happen if I disobeyed him.Last time Ruby Moon did... let's just say that she still wakes up at 3am screaming in her sleep.I don't blame her, since I wake up at 4am in a cold sweat just thinking about it. 

"Ruby Moon, wake up.You have to go to school," I say not-too-quietly into Ruby Moon's ear.He mutters something unintelligible and I realize that I was going to have to resort to drastic measures."Wake up!" I almost shout into her ear.

She mutters something uncomplimentary underneath her breath, and throws a pillow at me, which, I unfortunately was not quick enough to dodge.After extracting my small self from the huge pillow, I pick it up, and return the favour.It misses.Growling underneath my breath, I float down the stairs to complain to our Master.

"She won't get up, Eriol," I report to the figure sitting in the armchair.He turns his head around, and he STILL had that smile plastered to his face, but it looks a little sterner than usual this time.

"Wake her up Spinel Sun, or else I will do it," he says calmly, happily.I blanch into an unhealthy colour at the very thought.No matter how much Ruby Moon annoys me, I wouldn't want our Master waking anybody up, even him.

Sighing, I float up the stairs again to wake up my partner, and see her snoring peacefully.Glaring at her slumbering form, I transform into my real form, and let out a rather loud shout.

"RUBY MOON, WAKE UP!" 

Luckily, I was in my real form when he rolled off the bed from shock.If I'd been in my smaller version, I would most probably have gotten squashed.

"Suppi-chan, don't do that!" he wails, flinging out a hand and gripping my back to help her stand.I look at her as innocently as possible."Who's Suppi?" I ask, all the while turning back into my smaller self.He falls, his grip on my back slipping while I transform.I wait for the upcoming outburst impatiently.

"SUPPI-CHAN!" he screams, now fully awake.I hide a smirk from him.I must appear innocent when our Master asks what he's screaming about.

Screaming on top of his lungs about "ungrateful plushies who sleep in his room, and don't even help him up," he chases me around the room, and unluckily, I wasn't agile enough to dodge him when he caught my tail.That stupid thing, why did my Master attach it to me in the first place?

After about a half-hour of "play with the dangling Suppi-chan and torment him until he finally agrees to play with Nakuru tonight," Nakuru finally announces that he has to go get ready to go to school and for "Touya-kun, that delicious feast."I am heaving a sigh of relief when he finally goes to the washroom to go do his primping and whatnot.

"I don't think I've ever met such a vain transvestite before," I mutter underneath my breath as he leaves the room."It should be abnormal."

"I heard that!" he shouts from the washroom.Good, I had meant for him to hear me.

He jumps into the room, pulling out his uniform from the closet.I turn away, not in the mood to be blinded at the moment as he changes."You should have a horse's hooves and tail, rather than a butterfly's," I tell him as he is changing.I turn around to find him adjusting the skirt of his uniform with expert twists.

"Why?" he asks me cautiously.I look at him, tilting my head to the side."You're such a clothes horse.Besides, you look more like a horse than a butterfly anyway."

I really regret saying that, because he wanted to start another round of "pin another tail on the unsuspecting guardian," tonight.I fly out of the room before he gets the bright idea of playing it now, rather than later.

By the time Nakuru is finished getting ready, I am hidden in Master's knapsack, which is crammed with heavy books.I'm still not sure why he needs them since he learned all that stuff a thousand years ago, but I never thought to ask him.

Struggling to pop my head out of an opening so I could at least get some air, I gasp as I finally got my head out of that dratted thing.I don't know how Cerberus can stand to do this in the Card Mistress' bag, as I've seen him inside it.Her bag is smaller than my Master's, and probably not as neat.If there's one good thing about my Master, he's abnormally neat.I think it's a trait he picked up from living with Cerberus, since I'm pretty sure that living with him would mean spotless habits

"I don't understand why I have to go to school!Other than Touya-kun, what's the point?"Ruby Moon complains as he gathers up his myriad of books.I absolutely refuse to hide myself in his bag, considering the mess that it's in.

Master, who had finally gotten out of that stupid armchair, gives her this _look_ and he shuts up immediately.I think he has something planned, but I'm not exactly sure what yet.As a matter of fact, I'm never sure what he has planned, but he always has something up his sleeve.As Ruby Moon says, Master has a way of saying one thing, and sounding completely sincere, but meaning something ENTIRELY different, which probably isn't good news for whomever it's meant for.I don't blame the Little Wolf for being nervous around my Master; I live in a perpetual state of anxiety.

When we finally get out of the door, and Master just waves his hand, like he does every morning, and we hear the resounding _click_, which means the door is locked.Sometimes, it's convient having the Master around, especially when you're locked out.

So we're walking towards the school where my Master attends to, and where Nakuru's school is situated beside when suddenly, we see the Card Mistress, the Snow Bunny who just happens to be the false form of Yue, and her brother.As if on cue, the moment I think the last, Nakuru lets out a loud squeal, and _glomps _the boy, never mind that he was on a bicycle.From my vantage point from the tiny slit in the schoolbag that was created for ventilation, I can see the Card Mistress' brother turning blue in the face.I can sympathize; I went through the same thing myself many times with her.

"Nakuru, he does need to breathe," Master says quietly.I can almost feel that stupid smile on his face, and shudder.In the short while that I've known my Master, he has never replaced that smile.I wonder if Clow had the same smile; I'll have to go ask Cerberus the next time I see him.

Nakuru immediately lets go, and pouts at our Master, who probably just raises an eyebrow because he turns around, and starts babbling to the Snow Bunny, who just smiles tolerantly as he listens to her talking.I would give almost anything in the world to be able to do that, but I think it's a "false-form guardian thing."Not that I'm not a guardian, but I'm a different sort from Ruby Moon.How ironic this world is.

So Master falls in step with the Card Mistress, and that immediately tells me that his plans for the day have something to do with her.That's not unusual, and I don't even bat an eye.He truly enjoys her company, and is having lots of fun making her turn his cards into Sakura cards.I personally feel sorry for her and the Little Wolf.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-san," Master says cheerfully, probably with that damned smile plastered onto his face.I wonder if anyone else ever thought his smile was annoying, other than Ruby Moon and I, (not to mention the Little Wolf, but then he's jealous to all the attention the Card Mistress gives my Master)."Ohayou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun!" she says cheerfully, a genuine smile lighting up her face.I've always wondered how she manages to control all the cards, balance Daidouji-san and the Little Wolf's jealous attentions not to mention that gluttonous pig Cerberus, and present such a happy face to the world.Now that I think about it, in many respects, the Card Mistress is an innocent, cheerful, GOOD version of my Master.My Master, while he means the best sometimes, can be pure evil, but in a happy "let's go torture someone in and have fun doing so" day.I think he has something planned with stuffed sheep, which should tell me something about his character.

I listen in my Master's knapsack as they talk about inconsequential things, such as school, and I hear Touya grumble as Nakuru chatters away happily about little white bunnies and their friends.I can almost picture the Snow Bunny smiling good-naturedly at her comments, while Touya just bangs his head against the wall.Metaphorically speaking, of course, but I would pay good money to see him do that to Ruby Moon.If I had any, that is.

We reach the school, and my Master takes his seat, and deposits his bag none-too-gently onto his desk.Of course I'm in pain, but I refuse to complain.I won't give him the satisfaction.My Master opens the bag, and he stares at me, as if daring me to complain.I keep my mouth shut, though, and he takes out the needed books, and hangs the bag behind his chair.He doesn't bother to close the bag, probably because he knows I'll need ventilation, and probably won't move a muscle if I don't need to.Master might be evil at times, but he also has a gentle streak in him; he tries his best to cover it up.Making sure no one was looking, I began to stretch, my muscles were already protesting at the cruel treatment they had received from my Master.In the middle of stretching, I open my eyes, and notice my Master was watching me with a somewhat benevolent smile.My eyes fell upon the Little Wolf's desk, and as if on cue, he appears.I can almost see my Master's smile as he walks towards the direction of the Card Mistress' desk.Hastily becoming inanimate again, I see Master present the Card Mistress a flower.I have no idea where he gets it from, but since he's a magician, I guess I shouldn't have to ask.It is actually quite amusing to see the Little Wolf turn red.The Card Mistress blushes, and thanks my Master very prettily. My Master, in reply, bends down to kiss her hand.It is actually quite funny; I've never seen steam come out of anyone's ears before, but the Little Wolf has now accomplished the feat.The impossible can happen sometimes.

It's a lunch break, and I can feel my Master picking up his bag, with me in it.Hoping and praying, I wait for him to give me the go-ahead before I flutter out of his bag.When he didn't say anything, it meant that he wasn't going to let me out for lunch.I think the gods, fate, the stars or all three hate me.

A few moments later, I can hear the Snow Bunny's voice, along with the Card Mistress' brother.Touya sounded breathless, as if he had been running.Come to think about it, he probably was running from Nakuru.As if on cue, however, my partner appears and Touya magically disappears, leaving the Snow Bunny.I can hear Daidouji's voice, and the whine of her video camera, along with the Card Mistress' and the Little Wolf's.

As I sit grumbling quietly in my bag, I heard my Master say something that nearly made me give away my position."Sakura-san, Li-kun, I need your help on something."

With that one sentence, I immediately know his plan.He' an evil-happy Master who was bent on making my life miserable, but he's still definitely a fun one at times.I hear the Card Mistress answer with an affirmative, and, as my Master had probably planned, the Little Wolf didn't want to leave them alone.Little did he know, he was doing as my Master had planned this morning or last night, or whenever.

Leading them towards the direction of an empty classroom, my Master opens the door, and I can imagine him making a grandiose gesture as he says, "Ladies first."True to my prediction, he does exactly that, and I could imagine him motioning to the Little Wolf to go before him.Mouthing a silent countdown since I can't use my paws to make one, I hear the door shut.

"Oh no, we're locked!" I heard the Card Mistress wail.

My Master opens his bag, and I flutter out, drinking in the air.Do you know how stale the ventilation and the oxygen gets inside a schoolbag?If not, then I'll tell you: very.

"I'll go find somebody who can open the door," my Master says cheerfully, a smile decorating his face."There has to be a janitor nearby who has the keys."Whistling cheerfully, he walks off and I follow.I can almost hear the Little Wolf swearing inside the room, except he can't because the Card Mistress was inside, and everyone knows that she has never heard, never mind uttered, a single bad word in her life.

Peeking through the window, my Master and I watch the scene inside the classroom unfold.The Little Wolf was rapidly turning purple, while the Card Mistress looks puzzled, and asks him whether or not he's sick.The Card Mistress is rather clueless at times.

My Master has to cast a silencing spell as he caught himself snickering.I try my best to look dignified; controlling what laughter I had bubbling up inside of me, fiercely suppressing it.I succeed admirably, or so I think.At least I wasn't in need of a silencing spell like my Master.

The extremely awkward scene that is unfolding before my very eyes is very interesting indeed.The Little Wolf is busy muttering choice words underneath his breath, but all the while, making sure the Card Mistress couldn't hear him.She's continually asking him if something was wrong, what he was talking about, and whether or not he needed an aspirin as he looked like he had a headache.

It was quite amusing to say the least.

After a few minutes, Master opens his knapsack in an open invitation, and I sigh before fluttering in, drinking in as much air as possible before he shut his bag.He walks for a short while down the school hallway, whistling cheerfully the same tune he has been whistling for the last 1000 years or so.I don't understand how he cannot get sick of whistling the same damned song, day after day, but he doesn't.He waves his hands at the doorknob, and I hear a click.He pushes open the door.

"I didn't know doors could be opened from the outside when the inside was locked," he says too cheerfully, probably with the same smile on his face.I hastily cover my mouth with my paw before I can make any audible noises.

I can almost hear the Little Wolf blurting out extremities to my Master in front of the Card Mistress.Almost, but not quite.It would have been fairly interesting to hear her reaction, however.Such a shame.

"Such a shame," my Master mutters, echoing my thoughts."I thought that this time…"I shrug inside the bag, almost positive that he would be able to see the action.

"Oh well, there's always a next time," he says.

They say curiousity killed a cat, which is why I didn't ask.

For some unknown reason, my Master decides to escort the Card Mistress home along with Daidouji-san and the Little Wolf.It is actually very funny to see the Little Wolf vie with my Master for the Card Mistress' attention.Daidouji's giggles probably didn't help with the Little Wolf's situation, but I approve.They added the perfect counterpoint to my Master's plans.However, because I'm trapped inside my Master's bag, unable to see the outside world, or breathe properly for that matter, I can't view the scene for myself, and have to imagine it.He hasn't let me out since lunch, and it is driving me practically insane.Of course, I would never give him the satisfaction of knowing this, but it still bothers me.

The foursome reach the Card Mistress' house, and she invites everyone in, including my Master and the Little Wolf.This probably will upset the Little Wolf even more, and my Master will just chuckle, and probably gave her that irritating smile of his before he accepts.And I was right, that did happen.I could hear the Little Wolf falling over his feet (animé style) as my Master accepted.It would be amusing, but I am dying from asphyxiation, and I am praying that my Master will let_me_out soon or else he would have an inanimate, dead plushie in his knapsack soon.A very infuriated dead plushie, but dead nonetheless.Now that I think about it, maybe my Master had intended this all along, to make my life miserable.First he creates Ruby Moon who just loves torturing me anyways, and now he tries to suffocate me to death in his stupid knapsack.The little gods up there hate me, I swear it.

As if my Master knows exactly what I was thinking, he opens his bag, and gives me a _look, _one that I immediately interpret and I become supremely still.Chanting silently _remember, you can't give yourself away, _I stay as still as possible, trying to inconspicuously inhale as much air as possible into my lungs while they all took their sweet time into leaving the living room, and hence leaving me inside my Master's bag.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, I sag in my Master's bag, and flutter out, unable to contain myself.I needed to stretch out my wings as well as my arms and legs.I have been cramped in that bag for more than four hours, and I think that deserves a little exercise.Fluttering nervously around the room and near my Master's bag, just in case, I stretch, twist and fly around the room as quietly as possible.Breathing in the air gratefully, I hear the front door open, and hurriedly fly back into my Master's bag, becoming inanimate once more.I see the Snow Bunny and the Card Mistress' brother.Holding as still as possible as my Master's bag was open, I pray my eyes look glassy enough to pass for a stuffed animal.I nearly have a heart attack when the Card Mistress' brother picked me out of Master's bag, he holds me at arm's length.

"Looks like that stuffed animal my sister keeps except it's darker and the wings aren't the same," he says nonchalantly, before dropping me with a muffled _thud _into my Master's bag and walking into another room.I can barely contain my rage at the last sentence._I _look like Cerberus?He must be joking.I am much more cute than that yellow bear.

As if on cue, Cerberus flies down in his false form, looking furtively around for the Card Mistress' brother and the Snow Bunny.He sees them in a distance, and flies into the room I'm in, settling gracefully onto a nearby table.

"I smell sweets nearby, " I hear him mutter to himself.He has this addiction to sweets, and even made me drunk on them, not too long ago.He flies up again, and then his eyes alight upon me in my Master's open bag, and his eyes widen in recognition.I wince.

"Suppi!" he greets me, and I arrange my expression carefully."What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," I lie through my teeth, wishing that I had stayed inside Master's bag.It was a lot safer, and I was less likely to be stuffed with sweets.Damned allergy.I see a gleam enter his eye, and I'm positive that it was an ill foreboding.For me, at least.

"Would you like some tea?Crackers?" he asks me cautiously, and I shake my head adamantly.I am not going down that road again.I wouldn't trust Cerberus for the world after the mess he had gotten me into.

"I'll be right back," he announces before flying out of the room.I start to sweat nervously, wondering what my options at the moment were.I could run, but my Master would know, and not be happy about it.Or I could stay, and risk getting caught.Between the two, I can't say which is more uninviting, but I decide to stay in the end.

"Here we go, two bowls of ice cream and cookies," Cerberus announces as he returns to the room.I wince, my yellow (I absolutely refuse to call him golden) counterpoint not noticing.

"It's alright Cerberus.I'm not hungry," I tell him as politely as possible, backing far away from the two bowls he had left on the table.He looks at me, and I can tell that he's plotting revenge for getting him in trouble with the Card Mistress. 

"Nonsense!At least take a cookie!" he said, flying towards my direction with the hellish edible.My back comes up against a wall, and I realize that I'm left out of options.

"I'm fine Cerberus.Eat it yourself," I say as cautiously as possible, leaning as far into the wall as is viable.It's not far enough.

"Eat! I insist," he tells me before shoving the cookie into my mouth, and suddenly my thinking processes stop, and everything goes red.

I'm not sure what transpired in the room, but I have a feeling that my Master stepped in.Because when I finally came to my senses, he was cradling me gently in his arms, looking down at me with a less-than-pleased expression.I hope he erased Cerberus' memory, or else I'd never hear the last of it.He smiles at me, however, when I fly out of his arms and jump into his bag voluntarily, one of the few times I have ever done so.He nods, not saying a word before walking out of the room to rejoin the Card Mistress, Little Wolf and Daidouji.A few minutes later, I can hear him making his farewells.

"Arigato for the tea, Sakura-san," he thanks the Card Mistress politely.

I can almost see her smile innocently at my Master, and see steam coming out of the Little Wolf's head."No problem Eriol-kun.Come back anytime you want," she says cheerfully.I can almost see that infuriating smile on my Master's face.

"Count on it, Sakura-san," he says before stepping out of the house.He walks with Daidouji-san and the Little Wolf.Daidouji is clearly amused at the Little Wolf's anger, and my Master is whistling the same-damned-song again cheerfully, probably with that same smile plastered onto his face.The Little Wolf parts ways with the pair after a short while, talking about grocery shopping under his breath, and mashing a few things to powder.I have to stifle a laugh at the last, knowing what he was referring to, and I have to agree.

Master escorts Daidouji-san as far as to where her bodyguards are waiting, thanking her in a gentleman-like way for her company."Arigato for being such great company, Daidouji-san," he says courteously, offering her a flower that came out of nowhere.I still don't know how he does it, and probably never will, considering the fact that he IS one of the most powerful magicians.

"And arigato for the flower Hiiragizawa-kun," Daidouji-san says just as courteously back to my Master.

"Please, call me Eriol," he says charmingly.

"Only if you call me Tomoyo," she tells him just as charmingly.From my vantage point in my Master's bag, I let out a very quiet groan._Stop flirting and let's get home, _I think to myself.

Apparently, my Master read my mind because he said, "Very well Tomoyo-san.Ja ne, see you tomorrow at school," he says to her. 

"I've been waiting for you forever now," Ruby Moon complains to our Master when we reached back home.He's sitting in the living room, in my Master's armchair.For some reason, she's able to get away with things that I would never even dare THINK of trying, let alone actually do.

"I went to the Little Cherry Blossom's and had tea there with Xiao Lang and Tomoyo-san," he explains casually before seating himself onto his armchair, once again about to stare into space.I fly out of his bag, and alight upon Ruby Moon's shoulder.Normally, I would fly straight to my Master's shoulders, but considering the mood he's in at the moment, I deem it wise to stick with Nakuru.Knowing my Master's twisted sense of humour, if I stayed on his shoulder, I'd likely turn into a gold colour like Cerberus, or maybe even green or red.I shudder at the thought of me in a puke-green colour.And the problem is that he would probably KEEP me in that colour, never mind that it looks awful on me.

"C'mon Suppi-chan, you promised me a game tonight," I hear Ruby Moon say.I am instantly afraid.Should I stay with my partner, and risk getting mauled and tortured, or should I stay with my Master, which was less painful, but infinitely more torturous?

I decided to stay with Ruby Moon.At least I knew what he was going to do.

"Suppi-chan, you didn't have to get me wet as well!" Ruby Moon complains, wringing out of his long hair.I mutter something uncomplimentary underneath my breath.

"See, at least you're clean now," he says to me.Not saying anything to him, I float down the hallway towards our room.It's strange, not to say unnerving, but we have to share a room, but I refuse to sleep in the drawer.I do have some limits.

After about an hour of listening to Nakuru talk about his day, I tune him out and decide to try to get some rest.After all, I still had to try getting up earlier than our Master tomorrow morning, and it would be a brand new day.The little gods, fate and the stars wouldn't hate me forever.

-End

A/N: stupidity, incoherence, and takes place after eppy 56 where Suppi keeps saying "MOTTO!" and I start shrieking with laughter watching Kero-chan chase after him in the carnival.I was going to do one from Kero-chan's POV while he makes Suppi drunk again, but I decided not to.One is enough.As well, I was planning to do a TOTAL rewrite of this rather than edit it over and over and over again, but laziness prevailed.**Snickers** total OOCness, but too bad…Suppi is too intelligent to not realize some things about Eriol.

Eriol: I'm not that evil.

Me: I know, even 5 people emailed me to tell me that you aren't.Even Tina-chan (who got me hooked on CCS, and therefore has every single CCS fic of mine dedicated to) defended you.

Eriol: **smirks** what can I say?I'm a likeable person.

Me: Likeable isn't the term I would use.

Eriol: Hey!Don't make me set Spinel on you…

Me: What's Suppi-chan gonna do to me?  
Spinel Sun: It's SPINEL SUN!**sighs** I should start a union called "Stuffed Animals Who Live in Backpacks and Evil Magicians Association."

Me: * °o° * Suppi, want some chocolate?

Spinel Sun: I'm not Suppi!

Currently working on: (CCS fics)

**Bittersweet- **my first priority.Eriol x Tomoyo angst, and I'll probably have a continuation series as well.Currently on chapter 1.

**Happiness Is Only a Step Away- **parts 2 and 3 are still in the works, but major writer's blocks have occurred, and I'm still stuck. -_-

**Teddy Bears- **my most original CCS work to date.(grins) it's a canon S+S fluff.

**Darling Sakura- **Syaoran's POV on Sakura.Canon WAFF.

**I Am A Dreamer- **or "What Happens when Silverlight hears that Platina song too many times"

**Untitled- **Eriol x Tomoyo mush, but from a different perspective.One of my more original fics I would hazard.

**Untitled- **once again, another untitled.This time, it's a Touya x Yukito, but from a VERY different perspective.

**Letting Go- **Meiling fic.(grins) I haven't done one of these in a while.

Phew, I think that covers it for Card Captor Sakura fics.I still have some more up my sleeve for Harry Potter, Digimon, Sailormoon, and Escaflowne.Don't expect anything out from me any time soon, but I promise that **Happiness…** will be out sooner or later.Honest!


End file.
